


Following the Recipe

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fic, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kagami has a youtube channel teaching people how to cook meals and Aomine watches it to learn how to cook since he lives by himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> another suggestion from AU idea night! a bit longer so enjoy!

Fast and easy. Fast and easy was what that damn cookbook had promised, but Aomine had still ruined everything he'd tried to make following those damn recipes. He angrily tossed the book in the trash and decided to have a frozen meal instead, his stomach too insistent to wait for him to finally get something right.

Living on his own meant he couldn’t wait around for others to feed him, and his team’s nutritionist was getting on his case about always eating junk food and take-out, so Aomine was _trying_ to learn how to cook for himself, but with little to no success so far.

The next day Satsuki dropped by with some more groceries from him, but he refused to let her cook anything because she was even worse than he was, and that was saying something. Sighing, his pink-haired friend tried to reason with him before the two starved to death.

“But I’ve been getting better, Dai-chan! I found this really good youtube channel made by a chef, and his recipes are super easy to follow! Even you could make them!”

“Oh really? Then show me one, I’ll make lunch,” Aomine grumbled, still not ready to risk his stomach’s safety to Satsuki’s cooking.

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his laptop, yelping when the video player automatically resumed the porno Aomine had been watching that morning. She quickly closed the tab and gave him a hard stare, which he just shrugged off.

“You are disgusting and incorrigible, Dai-chan!” she huffed.

She went to the youtube channel and chose a video for making some easy grilled cheese sandwiches and a salad. The two agreed it had to be the simplest option there, so there should be little risk that Aomine would mess it up.

Once the video started playing, Aomine had to contain the sudden lust that spiked in him upon seeing just how freaking _hot_ that redheaded chef was. Like, bench-press-me-then-let-me-lick-the-sweat-from-your-washboard-abs kind of hot, with a fit body and an extremely attractive face. And _those arms_. Damn.

Satsuki ended up having the restart the video a couple of times because Aomine kept losing focus, distracted as he was by the chef, but eventually they got through all the steps, the blue-haired man copying everything the redhead did to the best of his abilities. By the end they had an edible and rather delicious meal, and Satsuki was telling him to keep watching the videos and practice more things for the next time she would be over.

As soon as she left, Aomine marathoned all the videos on his channel, though it was less to follow the recipes and more to hear that sexy voice giving him orders in his adorably awkward Japanese. He felt unsatisfied when he got through all of them, so he googled the guy and found out he had his own website with more info and even more videos, though a bunch were in English from some American cooking show he had been on. Damn, he even sounded hot speaking in a language Aomine couldn’t understand a word of.

The next day Aomine decided to try another recipe, this time for some simple onigiri. They didn’t turn out so well though, and Aomine almost burnt his hands handling the hot rice.

Frustrated, Aomine decided to create an account on the guy’s site just so he can leave an angry comment on the video complaining about how terrible his attempt had been.

What he hadn’t expected though was for his laptop to ding with a notification not two minutes later; he already had a reply to his comment!

 

_Kagami The Chef replied to Daiki Wants Food:_

_I’m sorry to hear that, can you describe what went wrong? I can make a few suggestions and hopefully next time it will work better for you._

 

Aomine decided to humour the guy, since he also did want to succeed at making something good to eat, so he went along and replied, explaining how the rice wasn’t very sticky and too hot to handle, and how everything had fallen apart when he’d tried to press the ball in his hands, the filling going everywhere.

He waited around almost nervously after that, wanting to get up and grab a bag of chips but not wanting to miss the reply notification. Eventually he caved and went to his snack cupboard, almost banging his head inside when his laptop let out another chirp.

He rushed back, ripping the bag open and stuffing his mouth with chips as he clicked to refresh the page and see the reply.

 

_Kagami The Chef replied to Daiki Wants Food:_

_Ah, sounds like you added a bit too much water to the rice cooker! Your rice cooker bowl should have graduated measurements on the inside, look for that, it is an indication of where you have to stop filling it with water. When the rice is done, you need to wait a bit longer for it to cool down so you don’t burn yourself! And if the filling wasn’t staying inside you might be putting a bit too much._

_Daiki Wants Food replied to Kagami The Chef:_

_Oh, now I feel stupid. Thanks, I’ll try again with less water. I’m so hungry though, I don’t wanna wait that long…_

_Kagami The Chef replied to Daiki Wants Food:_

_Cooking takes patience haha, but it’s just unfortunate that your first batch didn’t turn out so well. Try eating some fruit or veggies while you wait, that way you don’t ruin your appetite. Also, don’t forget to wet your hands while handling the rice or else it will stick, and use salt to add some flavour._

_Daiki Wants Food replied to Kagami The Chef:_

_Ok thanks, but I always have a big appetite (basketball player yo) so I don’t think a bag of chips will hurt. Gotta watch out not to burn my hands again, because that will really suck if I can’t play tomorrow._

_Kagami The Chef replied to Daiki Wants Food:_

_You play basketball? Nice! Me too! So I know what you mean about big appetite haha. Send me a pic of your onigiri to my email (it’s written in the video description) when you’re done, I wanna see how they turn out! Good luck!_

Aomine smiled as he shut the laptop and went back to the kitchen, ready to try a second time. For some reason the short conversation with the chef left him feeling almost giddy and like he could do anything if he just tried hard enough.

And this time, the onigiri turned out really well. He bit into one to taste before snapping a picture and sending the guy an email.

The response was almost immediate, and as he ate Aomine had an intense conversation with the guy about basketball, especially after finding out the guy, Kagami, was living in LA and went to NBA games as often as he could.

Aomine tried out a variety of Kagami’s recipies over the next week, leaving comments on each video about how it went and sending the redheaded chef an email with a picture of his creations. When Satsuki came over she was amazed at how much he could do, and she promised to buy him more groceries if he kept making her meals every now and then.

Eventually Aomine and the chef exchange skype contacts and the two started having face-to-face conversations. The blue-haired man had been a bit nervous at first, but soon everything because easy and comfortable between them because Kagami was quick to laugh and Aomine was absolutely taken by the guy’s natural charisma.

Months passed and Aomine’s cooking had vastly improved, Kagami providing him new recipes over skype and even sometimes giving him live demonstrations. They could only talk a few odd hours every day, however, because of the time zone difference, and it was starting to get on Aomine’s nerves. He realized just how much he enjoyed talking to Kagami and he wanted to have more of the redhead in his life.

It took a while, but Aomine finally realized that he had it bad.

~~~

One day after a particularly grueling match, Aomine dragged his feet all the way back to his apartment, pausing when he noticed the strange accumulation of luggage outside his door.

“Welcome home,” came the deep voice that haunted his every thoughts as Kagami stepped around the corner and into view, giving Aomine his dazzling smile. He was _here_.

Aomine ran to him and grabbed him into a tight hug, grinning as the chef let out an amused laugh.

“I wanted to catch your game, but my flight was late so I only just got here. I wanted to surprise you,” explained Kagami as Aomine let him in the apartment and helped him bring in his luggage.

“You’ll have plenty of time to watch me play other games, it’s fine,” Aomine said, still smiling and absolutely ecstatic. “I’m gonna take a quick shower, but make yourself at home.”

Kagami nodded and Aomine sprinted to his washroom, taking a shower in record time and changing into casual clothes that he knew made him look _good_. When he came back out, instead of finding Kagami on the couch watching TV as he’d expected, the redhead was already getting acquainted with the blue-haired man’s kitchen, cooking up a delicious-smelling supper for the two of them.

“Fucking marry me already,” exclaimed Aomine, voicing exactly how he felt. The redhead smiled fondly as he turned to the basketball player.

“Aren’t you doing things in the wrong order? You’re supposed to ask me out first, Ahomine.”

“This isn’t a recipe, Bakagami, I can do whatever the hell I want.”

“Oh really? Then you won’t mind if I do this,” Kagami said, having closed the distance between them. Aomine let the redhead pull him towards himself, a hand at his waist and another at the back of his neck.

“I’m yours,” Aomine whispered, closing his eyes. He didn’t have to wait long to feel the warm press of Kagami’s lips against his, and he sighed in contentment.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they kissed lots and lots the end
> 
> my tumblr: [ shooponthemoon ](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
